The invention concerns, on the one hand, a method of operating a stationary internal combustion machine, in particular a gas engine, comprising a compressor device of variable compressor geometry which compresses gas fed to the internal combustion machine, and a throttle device which is connected downstream of the compressor device and with which the amount of compressed gas fed to the internal combustion machine is variable. The internal combustion machine is regulated by way of the actuation of at least two adjusting members. On the other hand, the invention concerns a regulating device for regulating at least one engine regulating value of a stationary internal combustion machine having a compressor device and a throttle device, in which at least two adjusting members can be influenced by way of the regulating device. Finally the invention concerns a stationary internal combustion machine, in particular a gas engine, having a compressor device of variable geometry for compressing gas fed to the engine and a throttle device connected downstream of the compressor device for quantitative limitation of the compressed gas fed to the internal combustion machine and a generator having such an internal combustion machine.
In order to regulate an engine regulating value such as power output or rotary speed in the case of an internal combustion machine such as an internal combustion engine, in particular a stationary gas engine, in most cases there are a plurality of adjusting members on the internal combustion machine. Primarily the throttle flap in the induction tract is actuated as the adjusting member. In the case of a forced-induction internal combustion machine, it is possible for the power output or rotary speed to be additionally influenced for example by way of a controllable valve (blow-off valve) as a second adjusting member which is arranged parallel to the compressor in the induction tract of the internal combustion engine. EP 0 757 169 B1 proposes for example a regulating system in which the engine regulating value is regulated in different operating states at different power outputs or rotary speeds by way of displacement of a respective adjusting member. In that case, there is only ever one respective adjusting member that is displaced by an associated regulator while the other adjusting member is held in a fixed position. In specific terms EP 0 757 169 B1 proposes, as respective adjusting members for regulating the engine parameter, altering the throttle flap position and the opening of the blow-off valve. Such a regulating system has proven to be advantageous in operation in different operating states.
Frequently, stationary internal combustion machines of the general kind set forth are used for generating current in the island mode of operation or in the emergency power mode or for mains network parallel operation. Depending on the respective mode of operation, it is necessary for the output power or the rotary speed of the internal combustion machine to be kept constant. The susceptibility to trouble and the increasing sensitivity of the electrical device driven directly or indirectly by such an internal combustion machine make it necessary for the respective engine parameters to be kept constant with a very high level of precision even in fluctuating situations. Fluctuating situations can occur, for example, due to disturbance influences or changes in load.